DNA and warlords
by EmperorofEmperors
Summary: Just a fanfic about me in my world that I created inside my brain. This is from dreams that I create. No mean nasty rude insulting offending reviews and comments. Those are not allowed. If you got nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. All my stor
1. Chapter 1

Keiji came through a portal into my world and then saw me. As soon as he first laid his eyes on me that's when it happened. He came came up to me and said to me "I have fallin head over heels in love with you". Then he says to me "I have fallen madly crazily in love with you" "my love what is your name?" I say to him "my name is DNA." He said, "you are beautiful. He comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. He embraces me. Then he picks me up bridal style and then he nuzzles the right side of my neck with his face. His face in my neck he breathes in the scent from my skin. He then starts kissing my neck. He kisses the right side of my neck and he kisses the left side of my neck. He then starts kissing my collarbone then going down further he starts kissing my flat as a boy chest. He kisses my ribs, he kisses my nipples and he starts to lick my neck then he licks my collarbone. Then he licks my nipples and then he starts kissing and licking my abdomen. He takes my right hand in his left gloved hand and places many kisses on each and every one of my fingers and places licks on all my fingers he places kisses on all my knuckles and he licks all my knuckles. He licks in between my fingers. He licks the spaces between my fingers. Then he starts kissing and kicking my right wrist. Then kisses and licks My right arm then he kisses and licks my elbow. Then he kisses and licks my biceps the he kisses and licks my shoulder. Then his lips go on my back. He kisses and licks all over my back. He kisses and licks my spine he kisses and licks my shoulder blades. He kisses and kicks my upper back. He kisses and licks my lower back. He stands up walks around me goes in front of me and sits down in front of me. He grabs my right foot places many kisses on each and every one of my toes. He licks all my toes. He licks in between my toes. He licks the spaces between my toes. He kisses all over my right foot. He kisses everywhere on my lower right leg. He licks everywhere on my lower right leg. He kisses everywhere on my right thigh. He licks everywhere on my right thigh. He puts my right fingers in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He puts my right toes in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He goes in between my legs and he places one gloved finger inside my vagina. He thrusts his finger in there and moves his finger around in there. Then he places a second gloved finger into my vagina and he thrusts a second finger in there and moves two fingers around in there. Then he places a third gloved finger inside my vagina and he thrusts a third finger in there and moves three fingers around in there. Then he takes the third out of my vagina. Then he takes the second finger out of my vagina. Then he takes the first finger out of my vagina. He kisses and licks both if my inner thighs. He kisses all over my face. He licks all over my face. He kisses my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he kisses my chin he licks my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he licks my chin and then he kisses me for about three seconds. Then he repeatedly kisses me until he stops kissing me. We stop kissing eachother and then he puts my on his lap and I am sitting on his laps and puts his arms around me. Then he says "I am madly crazily in love with you. I say to him "Yeah I know" and then I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Masamune came through a portal into my world and then saw me. As soon as he first laid his eyes on me that's when it happened. He came came up to me and said to me "I have fallin head over heels in love with you". Then he says to me "I have fallen madly crazily in love with you" "my love what is your name?" I say to him "my name is DNA." He said, "you are beautiful. He comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. He embraces me. Then he picks me up bridal style and then he nuzzles the right side of my neck with his face. His face in my neck he breathes in the scent from my skin. He then starts kissing my neck. He kisses the right side of my neck and he kisses the left side of my neck. He then starts kissing my collarbone then going down further he starts kissing my flat as a boy chest. He kisses my ribs, he kisses my nipples and he starts to lick my neck then he licks my collarbone. Then he licks my nipples and then he starts kissing and licking my abdomen. He takes my right hand in his left gloved hand and places many kisses on each and every one of my fingers and places licks on all my fingers he places kisses on all my knuckles and he licks all my knuckles. He licks in between my fingers. He licks the spaces between my fingers. Then he starts kissing and kicking my right wrist. Then kisses and licks my right arm then he kisses and licks my elbow. Then he kisses and licks my biceps the he kisses and licks my shoulder. Then his lips go on my back. He kisses and licks all over my back. He kisses and licks my spine he kisses and licks my shoulder blades. He kisses and kicks my upper back. He kisses and licks my lower back. He stands up walks around me goes in front of me and sits down in front of me. He grabs my right foot places many kisses on each and every one of my toes. He licks all my toes. He licks in between my toes. He licks the spaces between my toes. He kisses all over my right foot. He kisses everywhere on my lower right leg. He licks everywhere on my lower right leg. He kisses everywhere on my right thigh. He licks everywhere on my right thigh. He puts my right fingers in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He puts my right toes in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He goes in between my legs and he places one gloved finger inside my vagina. He thrusts his finger in there and moves his finger around in there. Then he places a second gloved finger into my vagina and he thrusts a second finger in there and moves two fingers around in there. Then he places a third gloved finger inside my vagina and he thrusts a third finger in there and moves three fingers around in there. Then he takes the third out of my vagina. Then he takes the second finger out of my vagina. Then he takes the first finger out of my vagina. He kisses and licks both if my inner thighs. He kisses all over my face. He licks all over my face. He kisses my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he kisses my chin he licks my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he licks my chin and then he kisses me for about three seconds. Then he repeatedly kisses me until he stops kissing me. We stop kissing eachother and then he puts my on his lap and I am sitting on his laps and puts his arms around me. Then he says "I am madly crazily in love with you. I say to him "Yeah I know" and then I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuhide came through a portal into my world and then saw me. As soon as he first laid his eyes on me that's when it happened. He came came up to me and said to me "I have fallin head over heels in love with you". Then he says to me "I have fallen madly crazily in love with you" "my love what is your name?" I say to him "my name is DNA." He said, "you are beautiful. He comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. He embraces me. Then he picks me up bridal style and then he nuzzles the right side of my neck with his face. His face in my neck he breathes in the scent from my skin. He then starts kissing my neck. He kisses the right side of my neck and he kisses the left side of my neck. He then starts kissing my collarbone then going down further he starts kissing my flat as a boy chest. He kisses my ribs, he kisses my nipples and he starts to lick my neck then he licks my collarbone. Then he licks my nipples and then he starts kissing and licking my abdomen. He takes my right hand in his left gloved hand and places many kisses on each and every one of my fingers and places licks on all my fingers he places kisses on all my knuckles and he licks all my knuckles. He licks in between my fingers. He licks the spaces between my fingers. Then he starts kissing and kicking my right wrist. Then kisses and licks My right arm then he kisses and licks my elbow. Then he kisses and licks my biceps the he kisses and licks my shoulder. Then his lips go on my back. He kisses and licks all over my back. He kisses and licks my spine he kisses and licks my shoulder blades. He kisses and kicks my upper back. He kisses and licks my lower back. He stands up walks around me goes in front of me and sits down in front of me. He grabs my right foot places many kisses on each and every one of my toes. He licks all my toes. He licks in between my toes. He licks the spaces between my toes. He kisses all over my right foot. He kisses everywhere on my lower right leg. He licks everywhere on my lower right leg. He kisses everywhere on my right thigh. He licks everywhere on my right thigh. He puts my right fingers in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He puts my right toes in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He goes in between my legs and he places one gloved finger inside my vagina. He thrusts his finger in there and moves his finger around in there. Then he places a second gloved finger into my vagina and he thrusts a second finger in there and moves two fingers around in there. Then he places a third gloved finger inside my vagina and he thrusts a third finger in there and moves three fingers around in there. Then he takes the third out of my vagina. Then he takes the second finger out of my vagina. Then he takes the first finger out of my vagina. He kisses and licks both if my inner thighs. He kisses all over my face. He licks all over my face. He kisses my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he kisses my chin he licks my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he licks my chin and then he kisses me for about three seconds. Then he repeatedly kisses me until he stops kissing me. We stop kissing eachother and then he puts my on his lap and I am sitting on his laps and puts his arms around me. Then he says "I am madly crazily in love with you. I say to him "Yeah I know" and then I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Motochika came through a portal into my world and then saw me. As soon as he first laid his eyes on me that's when it happened. He came came up to me and said to me "I have fallin head over heels in love with you". Then he says to me "I have fallen madly crazily in love with you" "my love what is your name?" I say to him "my name is DNA." He said, "you are beautiful. He comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. He embraces me. Then he picks me up bridal style and then he nuzzles the right side of my neck with his face. His face in my neck he breathes in the scent from my skin. He then starts kissing my neck. He kisses the right side of my neck and he kisses the left side of my neck. He then starts kissing my collarbone then going down further he starts kissing my flat as a boy chest. He kisses my ribs, he kisses my nipples and he starts to lick my neck then he licks my collarbone. Then he licks my nipples and then he starts kissing and licking my abdomen. He takes my right hand in his left gloved hand and places many kisses on each and every one of my fingers and places licks on all my fingers he places kisses on all my knuckles and he licks all my knuckles. He licks in between my fingers. He licks the spaces between my fingers. Then he starts kissing and kicking my right wrist. Then kisses and licks my right arm then he kisses and licks my elbow. Then he kisses and licks my biceps the he kisses and licks my shoulder. Then his lips go on my back. He kisses and licks all over my back. He kisses and licks my spine he kisses and licks my shoulder blades. He kisses and kicks my upper back. He kisses and licks my lower back. He stands up walks around me goes in front of me and sits down in front of me. He grabs my right foot places many kisses on each and every one of my toes. He licks all my toes. He licks in between my toes. He licks the spaces between my toes. He kisses all over my right foot. He kisses everywhere on my lower right leg. He licks everywhere on my lower right leg. He kisses everywhere on my right thigh. He licks everywhere on my right thigh. He puts my right fingers in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He puts my right toes in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He goes in between my legs and he places one gloved finger inside my vagina. He thrusts his finger in there and moves his finger around in there. Then he places a second gloved finger into my vagina and he thrusts a second finger in there and moves two fingers around in there. Then he places a third gloved finger inside my vagina and he thrusts a third finger in there and moves three fingers around in there. Then he takes the third out of my vagina. Then he takes the second finger out of my vagina. Then he takes the first finger out of my vagina. He kisses and licks both if my inner thighs. He kisses all over my face. He licks all over my face. He kisses my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he kisses my chin he licks my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he licks my chin and then he kisses me for about three seconds. Then he repeatedly kisses me until he stops kissing me. We stop kissing eachother and then he puts my on his lap and I am sitting on his laps and puts his arms around me. Then he says "I am madly crazily in love with you. I say to him "Yeah I know" and then I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Motonari came through a portal into my world and then saw me. As soon as he first laid his eyes on me that's when it happened. He came came up to me and said to me "I have fallin head over heels in love with you". Then he says to me "I have fallen madly crazily in love with you" "my love what is your name?" I say to him "my name is DNA." He said, "you are beautiful. He comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. He embraces me. Then he picks me up bridal style and then he nuzzles the right side of my neck with his face. His face in my neck he breathes in the scent from my skin. He then starts kissing my neck. He kisses the right side of my neck and he kisses the left side of my neck. He then starts kissing my collarbone then going down further he starts kissing my flat as a boy chest. He kisses my ribs, he kisses my nipples and he starts to lick my neck then he licks my collarbone. Then he licks my nipples and then he starts kissing and licking my abdomen. He takes my right hand in his left gloved hand and places many kisses on each and every one of my fingers and places licks on all my fingers he places kisses on all my knuckles and he licks all my knuckles. He licks in between my fingers. He licks the spaces between my fingers. Then he starts kissing and kicking my right wrist. Then kisses and licks My right arm then he kisses and licks my elbow. Then he kisses and licks my biceps the he kisses and licks my shoulder. Then his lips go on my back. He kisses and licks all over my back. He kisses and licks my spine he kisses and licks my shoulder blades. He kisses and kicks my upper back. He kisses and licks my lower back. He stands up walks around me goes in front of me and sits down in front of me. He grabs my right foot places many kisses on each and every one of my toes. He licks all my toes. He licks in between my toes. He licks the spaces between my toes. He kisses all over my right foot. He kisses everywhere on my lower right leg. He licks everywhere on my lower right leg. He kisses everywhere on my right thigh. He licks everywhere on my right thigh. He puts my right fingers in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He puts my right toes in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He goes in between my legs and he places one gloved finger inside my vagina. He thrusts his finger in there and moves his finger around in there. Then he places a second gloved finger into my vagina and he thrusts a second finger in there and moves two fingers around in there. Then he places a third gloved finger inside my vagina and he thrusts a third finger in there and moves three fingers around in there. Then he takes the third out of my vagina. Then he takes the second finger out of my vagina. Then he takes the first finger out of my vagina. He kisses and licks both if my inner thighs. He kisses all over my face. He licks all over my face. He kisses my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he kisses my chin he licks my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he licks my chin and then he kisses me for about three seconds. Then he repeatedly kisses me until he stops kissing me. We stop kissing eachother and then he puts my on his lap and I am sitting on his laps and puts his arms around me. Then he says "I am madly crazily in love with you. I say to him "Yeah I know" and then I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Yukimura came through a portal into my world and then saw me. As soon as he first laid his eyes on me that's when it happened. He came came up to me and said to me "I have fallin head over heels in love with you". Then he says to me "I have fallen madly crazily in love with you" "my love what is your name?" I say to him "my name is DNA." He said, "you are beautiful. He comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. He embraces me. Then he picks me up bridal style and then he nuzzles the right side of my neck with his face. His face in my neck he breathes in the scent from my skin. He then starts kissing my neck. He kisses the right side of my neck and he kisses the left side of my neck. He then starts kissing my collarbone then going down further he starts kissing my flat as a boy chest. He kisses my ribs, he kisses my nipples and he starts to lick my neck then he licks my collarbone. Then he licks my nipples and then he starts kissing and licking my abdomen. He takes my right hand in his left gloved hand and places many kisses on each and every one of my fingers and places licks on all my fingers he places kisses on all my knuckles and he licks all my knuckles. He licks in between my fingers. He licks the spaces between my fingers. Then he starts kissing and kicking my right wrist. Then kisses and licks My right arm then he kisses and licks my elbow. Then he kisses and licks my biceps the he kisses and licks my shoulder. Then his lips go on my back. He kisses and licks all over my back. He kisses and licks my spine he kisses and licks my shoulder blades. He kisses and kicks my upper back. He kisses and licks my lower back. He stands up walks around me goes in front of me and sits down in front of me. He grabs my right foot places many kisses on each and every one of my toes. He licks all my toes. He licks in between my toes. He licks the spaces between my toes. He kisses all over my right foot. He kisses everywhere on my lower right leg. He licks everywhere on my lower right leg. He kisses everywhere on my right thigh. He licks everywhere on my right thigh. He puts my right fingers in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He puts my right toes in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them. He goes in between my legs and he places one gloved finger inside my vagina. He thrusts his finger in there and moves his finger around in there. Then he places a second gloved finger into my vagina and he thrusts a second finger in there and moves two fingers around in there. Then he places a third gloved finger inside my vagina and he thrusts a third finger in there and moves three fingers around in there. Then he takes the third out of my vagina. Then he takes the second finger out of my vagina. Then he takes the first finger out of my vagina. He kisses and licks both if my inner thighs. He kisses all over my face. He licks all over my face. He kisses my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he kisses my chin he licks my eyes between my eyes my forehead my cheeks my nose and he licks my chin and then he kisses me for about three seconds. Then he repeatedly kisses me until he stops kissing me. We stop kissing eachother and then he puts my on his lap and I am sitting on his laps and puts his arms around me. Then he says "I am madly crazily in love with you. I say to him "Yeah I know" and then I fall asleep.


End file.
